


До завтра

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Больше всего в этой жизни Роман Сайонис доверял двум своим подчинённым: Виктору Зсасзу и Дине Лэнс. И очень надеялся, что для каждого из них он также был самым важным человеком в мире. Всё до шокирующего резко изменилось, когда он застал парочку на диване в своих апартаментах.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 2





	До завтра

Наверное, от увиденного у него должен был произойти один из самых сильных приступов за последние несколько лет. Однако Роман не ощутил привычного гнева, накатывающего разрушительной волной. Его глаза злобно прищурились, а ноги отказывались идти, буквально приковав Сайониса к дверному проёму.

Наверное, от увиденного он должен был закричать на подчинённых, вышвырнуть Зсасза за дверь, а Дину… нет, он же сам виноват, на самом-то деле. Он _не предупредил_ их о том, что они не имеют права уделять друг другу такое внимание. Он искренне верил, что верность подчинённых подразумевает его, Романа, как неоспоримо главного человека в их жизнях. Он должен быть в центре, а не чёртово влечение. Виктор должен покорно находиться рядом, а не впиваться в кожу на смуглой шее Канарейки, рыча от удовольствия. Дина должна стоять у окна, скромно опустив глаза в пол и ожидая нового приказа, а не царапать обнажённую грудь и плечи Зсасза, поддразнивая и играя.

 _Уволены_.

Роман произнёс это почти беззвучно. Потому что сам того не хотел. Кем он останется, избавившись от этих двоих? Богатым, но бесполезным нытиком, плачущимся о предательствах и несправедливом мире? Он мог отрицать, но Виктор и Дина много лет были для него своеобразной опорой. Он держался на вершине, потому что они всегда могли подстраховать, даже если втайне ненавидели его. Теперь он был уверен, что ненавидели.

Канарейка первой заметила его и, негромко вскрикнув, мягко оттолкнула от себя Зсасза, пересев на противоположный край дивана. Виктор поспешно накинул рубашку, и в его глазах читалась редкая смесь страха и смущения.

— Уволены, — голос Романа не вовремя дрогнул, и получилось не особо убедительно.

— Босс, — одновременно воскликнули телохранитель и водитель, мгновенно подскочив. Трогательная синхронность. Жаль, направлена оказалась не в то русло.

Сайонис потёр виски пальцами, трагично вздыхая и успокаивая мигрень.

— Я сказал уволены, — повторил уже увереннее и скривился, наблюдая за поникшими лицами. Неужто сожалеют? — До завтра. Пташка, к девяти машина должна быть готова. А ты, — перевёл взгляд на бледного Зсасза, — бокал мартини. Нет, бутылку. Немедленно. После скройся с глаз моих. И чтобы впредь этот мерзкий разврат происходил вне моего дома и вне моего клуба.

Он с трудом сдержал ухмылку, когда подчинённые смотрели на него глазами провинившихся питомцев. По сути, они и были питомцами, получившими приют взамен на безграничную преданность. Завтра он будет с ними помягче, но сегодня пусть помнят о том, кто их хозяин, и _правильно_ расставят приоритеты.


End file.
